


北平名姝

by songsci



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsci/pseuds/songsci
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	北平名姝

一九三二年初。  
希美不满十岁那年，坐在参天的老槐树下面，任风吹拂着鬓发，宿醒中，听了一下午琐琐屑屑细细碎碎申申诉诉说说的鸟声，声在茂叶深处渗出漱出。她从未听过那么好听的鸣禽，也从未像那天那么想家。  
她看着领家像拎着一块破抹布，把一个干枯瘦弱的女人拖出了门，消失在胡同拐角。她张嘴欲问些什么。老鸨先出了声。“妓女是摇钱树，不打不落钱。”  
这之后，她就在北京前门外的韩家潭住下了。  
她年纪小些，管事的先前看她看得紧。之后见希美不哭也不闹，颇有种在八大胡同安身立命之意，到也不怎么打她骂她。时不时安排着让小人儿去土娼盯着，在百顺石头博兴小李纱帽几个胡同来回跑。  
希美常常扮满脸是灰的混小子，窝在墙根儿或者猫在檐上，瞅谁家营生好，回去跟大妈妈打小报告。她不是喜欢干这些偷鸡摸狗听人一耳朵的七零八碎的事情。只是希美觉得，这样子做，感觉她是个有用的人。因为她担心成为第一眼见到的那个女人，打成半死不活的样子，再如同墩布被拖到四等妓院接客挨板子跪搓板饿肚子然后等死。  
她们家的姑娘姐姐都是被卖给领家和妓院的，希美不知道自己是不是也是这样，可能是终身契，也可能有一定的年限。但她不在意自己是不是自由身。反正这个年岁，在哪儿活都挺惨。

十一岁的时候，希美闲逛之余认识了一个叫正洙的姑娘。  
正洙是王广福斜街对面的一家土娼的人。住家妓门前没出类拔萃的标志，也没什么鸨母管束，平日搽脂抹粉，坐立门前做手工，身边多有小儿女。有经过面前的，住家妓的就会对小儿女说：“你的爷爷来哩。”说罢，向人嫣然一笑，倘若是好色之徒，便可昂然而入。正洙是小儿女的一个，身着女学生装束。见妈妈们收下了造孽钱，于是抽身，面无表情道了声，“我喝水去。”也无人应答。  
刚想着把大门掩了，就见一白嫩的手，先伸过来拦住了：“别忙啊，这不还有我呢嘛。”语气嘻嘻，正洙正打算卖笑，听见是希美慌忙把她拉进来。  
“你又做什么！打扮成小子模样，跟这儿拉拉扯扯的，你回去好说，我是要挨打的。”  
希美一个劲儿憋笑，她自然是知道正洙不会真怪她。没言语，四下张望。她也是第一次进土娼的内里。窗户上密贴的剪纸，进门左边或右边设一方桌，壁上挂大红神马图，上书某某正神，神马左右摆着金花一对儿，桌上供有一锃亮香炉。转过身，她拉着正洙的手坐在条凳上，边儿的椅座搁了一短竹烟杆。  
正要寒暄几句，里间就开始圆鸳鸯。叫声连连，两人自小习惯，只是面对面还是尴尬不少。  
希美没话找话：“你们家的妈妈，最近可还好？”  
“她这几天说是要让我试试。”正洙仿佛在说一个无关紧要的事情，但她敏锐察觉出来，这个女孩在紧张。  
希美心里一惊，她们都知道这是迟早的事情，不过正洙和她同龄而已，土娼不景气年老色衰的急需些年轻的招徕顾客。她忙问：“之前你说你是‘自混’，没那劳什子卖身契？”  
“嗯。怎么？”  
希美盘算着，自混到是不挨毒打，但挣的钱老板要劈账，吃住都是老鸨的，正洙所得极少。不如。“正洙，若是信得过我，你考虑一下，到我那里去？”她想的简单了，自己被领家当养女教，还真的以为有了特权能护着正洙。  
听到这里，正洙面色变了变，强撑着玩笑：“这么半天，你是打算把我从一个火坑推到另一个火坑里？我还没到把我自己这辈子搭进去的地步。我和别人有约。”

正洙不是本地人。只是跟希美提起过，她自豫皖北部界首镇逃出来的。界首的妓女分江苏班和河南班，正洙说记事起，母亲就带着她从豫东黄泛区出走避难，然而途中走散，她误打误撞成了界首书寓的人。她和柴火一起被关在杂物间，然而在下午的时候被拉到书寓的正房。领事递给她一个盘子，上面放着揉皱的烟盒、一把瓜子、和熬制敲碎了的糖块。  
“后来我才明白，这叫‘上盘子’，那些主顾和朋友就在端着盘子的人中间挑选。”正洙语气里的情绪几乎抓不住，轻飘飘的像一片快要被吹走的云。“我当时抖得筛糠似的。”她把手翻过去，举高再微微张开，透过胡同一线天泛着灰尘的阳光，指缝漏过的不知是恨、怨还是伤感。  
她当时年纪小，不过究竟多大也记得不真切了。老鸨笑得谄媚，各位爷，这可是个雏儿。那些淫笑声愈发大了，同来的朋友想上前去碰正洙。她低着头牙快被咬碎，却听见主顾开口。  
“书寓的规矩，我挑的人你们动不得。这个姑娘，是我要的住局。”

书寓在马路一侧，拉皮条说自己在上海干过一段时间的淌白野鸡，大声叫喊着“阿要房间”。装作小客栈的一楼似小猪栏一样床铺十来张，专供小本生意和流氓无赖投宿。投宿前须付钱七十文，次日晨九必定逐客。主要的赚钱来源在二楼。二楼密室其中铺陈雅致，专供男女幽欢。栈伙引入密室，送便桶，备热水，轻轻掩上门。  
正洙再一抬头，已被人推进了密室。

“然后呢？”希美急切又担心地问，白嫩的手死死攥着正洙衣角。  
正洙却不言语了，脸颊慢慢浮现可疑的绯红。少顷，被希美逗够了才言语，“他坐在桌椅旁，递我粗茶。说‘小孩，我帮你这一次，帮不了你一辈子。日后，找个安身的地方保护好自己。’他把侧窗打开，扶着我踩着土坯放我走。”  
希美眼睛瞪得发直：“老天，如果再见得着，一定得好好谢谢人家。”  
“可不是嘛，怎么想都想不到我竟会碰上这样的好人。”正洙神采奕奕，整个人和平时病恹恹的样子不同，谈起自己的这个奇遇变得容光焕发，“他说他叫金澈。”  
说罢，想到了什么，正洙又变得忧郁了，声音渐渐弱下去：“可现在这个节骨眼，跑没跑多远，又被掳来这里。明明答应他的……”

**

一九三一年东北局势不稳，广袤的黑土地弥漫硝烟。  
希美的父亲本是商会要员，因处于接洽朝鲜半岛的贸易往来位置敏感，遂被日本代表威胁交出处置权。他嘱咐了自己一家仆，带着希美去天津投奔亲戚避风头，等这里的事情处理好后在津会和。  
谁承想，未出关，就遭家仆遇难横死在一支王八盒子下。希美随着逃难的洪流，像水中的泥沙，终于在京城沉淀。一个陌生的随同避难的男人为了赚一笔钱把她卖到了娼坊。这些迫于生计濒临死亡的人，对领家开出“一块钱一条命”的低价也忍气吞声。何况，又不是自己亲生骨肉。只见那人捏着硬币，头也不回的走了。  
希美意识到自己身陷囹圄，却也是回天乏力。她见过一个在春天买回来的姐姐被逼着学烧大烟，烧不好就用烧热的签，扎这个她的阴户。夜晚姐姐的衣服被妓院豢养的龟爪剥去，命她卧于地上，用木棍毒打，一下子打在头上，顿时血流如注。那些人又用冷水激她，当即气绝身亡。老鸨只是轻描淡写，不过损坏了一件东西一般，命佣人趁夜用芦席卷了去，埋入柴家沟乱葬岗。  
吩咐完一切的坏女人掐着希美的脸似笑非笑道：“害怕了？”  
这个时候希美才明白，不过是杀鸡给猴看，但为了让她乖一点就用人命的代价去提醒的手段——这使她打了个寒噤。  
“好妈妈，姐姐不听话，我听话。”

至此，未成年的女孩由老鸨暂收为养女。特别是其中容貌娟好者，更是悉心培养，花一番教养训练的功夫。不是做慈善，指望着这些女孩们长成之后，成为她的摇钱树。雏妓到老举，猜、饮、唱、靓，一个不落。会手谈，口呼与出指灵活配合，诡变莫测。自古佳人都爱酒，她们这种稍微高档些的妓女需会饮，以备在花筵上代客猜拳。唱歌弹奏，学得好才有底气成为艺伎，无外乎容色鲜妍，仪态潇洒，谈吐风雅，笑可倾城。兼学诗书画，有望成为名妓。  
希美在寮口嫂的管教下，学会细习铅黄对镜梳妆，浓墨轻描眉如新月发可见影，她的衣着穿戴都是一等一的好。聘礼行家教导希美如何走路说话，指点她试使睥睨病在外眦。从此希美最勾人的就在一双眼，有喜意的明眸善睐，以至于她若想放开心怀配合，表现出轻快的巧笑，更加像一位上流名姝。

再早些到二八年前，军阀官僚豪绅巨商刮足了民脂民膏，便如蝇逐臭，麇集豪华的高级妓院。纵情声色，千金买笑，陶醉于温柔堕落乡，京城的人都说这儿是地地道道销金窟。倒了四十年代初，这里仍是嫖客与嫖客之间进行政治商业交易的好去处。有的密谈军火，有的卖官卖爵。  
政府有时睁一只眼闭一只眼，因为越高级的妓院，上缴的花捐越可观。民国初期，各地娼妓业从私营转到官办。官娼花捐的名目繁多，希美每年上交的牌照费就够受的了，次次出局陪客饮酒还要交局徽的钱。她年龄不到，但是其他的姑娘还需开据宿徽留宿的许可证。  
希美人机灵漂亮，能说会道嘴巴还紧，有着花季少女特有的生命力，在满身疮痍的北平城，她仿佛是唯一的色彩。有一位美国记者曾见希美一面，感叹道：这是中国的秀兰·邓波儿。其实年龄并不相仿，大概是说她是在战争阴霾下人们还跳动的脉搏吧。美名佳话越传越远，那些军官将领商贾趋之若鹜，只为争一争希美姑娘的缠头。包括日本军人，在入侵华北时期，来妓院的都是常客。

希美正用牙签扎了块西瓜往一嫖客的嘴边送，那人嚼得汁水四溢，见希美眼神不在自己身上，捏了她小臂调笑：“往哪儿看呢。我现在就盼你赶快到出阁的年纪，我…”希美只当耳旁风，搂了那人的脖子，轻轻扶过来往一角落瞧去。“爷，你瞧那人——”  
利特是一家二流小报花边新闻版块的记者。总是想挖掘一些豪门秘密或者太太爷们的丑闻，再不济就写点娼坊名妓的那些事。今天快到截稿日子，只好无奈缩在交际厅不甚起眼的一隅，听一耳朵风言风语。  
“嗬，你说他？”嫖客以为是什么大人物，不屑道，“没钱的怂货，理他做什么。”  
希美也失了兴趣，自己身旁的是商局的人，既然都说不认识这位，多半不是什么名流。可是，希美又瞟了一眼，这个从未注意过的陌生男子，倒是奇怪的很。身着半旧的西服，袖口处一看就是长期磨损，举着酒杯的右手小指处蹭了一点墨黑色污迹。希美心里暗骂，又是一个过来打探消息不知天高地厚的记者狗崽子。于是她火气上来，撇下人不管，直奔利特的地方去。脸上却还笑着：“这位先生，我看您在这儿徘徊许久，是在等哪位姑娘？”  
两人一照脸，都是一惊。利特带着金丝边眼镜，镜框滑到鼻梁处，鼻头尖尖的刚好挂住。他只好从上头瞧眼前的女孩，狐狸样魅惑的眸子眯着，微微惭愧笑着，嘴角像是莲叶的尖儿，仿佛戳出一个漂亮的梨涡。近视快两百度的眼睛里，一个玫瑰花一样的女孩全身泛着微光，朦朦胧胧靠过来。身上涂得是前几天红燕牌胭脂新款，芍药味道就此四散逃开。  
利特屏息凝视后，用抱歉的语气，先开了口：“姑娘，我身上只揣了一张日本人的军票，能不能换你一个故事听。”

**

墙上的日历已经撕了过半，一九四一的数字随着张张翻页的纸巍然不动。  
原本燃着香的炉不知道什么时候就再没有供奉过，积满的有燃尽的烟灰还有着累月的灰尘。  
正洙半夜已经睡下，却听见有人扣门。她以为是什么地痞又来揶揄自己，没多搭理，多半一会儿喊几句污言秽语就自讨没趣走掉。但敲门声愈发急促，正洙单手挽着自己的松散的发鬓，单手和衣，匆匆下床。门只单单开了一条缝。就被不速之客强行挤了进来，裹挟着夏夜特有的闷热的气味，一股脑钻进狭小的屋内。正洙被惊地几乎尖叫，但随即被那男子背后要挟似的，一只胳膊擒住她的肩膀，另一只绕过她细长而脆弱的脖颈，窒息般捂住她的嘴。

“嘘——”

接着，外面一阵骚乱，像是搜捕的动静。接着，慌乱的脚步声响起，逐渐变得清晰，直到有人站定在正洙房门外。  
“开门！开门！”外面有人拿着手电筒冲屋里晃。  
嘴上的桎梏松了，但飞快地，腰间被尖锐地扎住。那人势必是威胁她瞒天过海。这确实是箭在弦上，正洙觉得已经不需要那个男人捂，她也被唬得难以呼吸，她怕自己稍稍一喘气，就会暴露自己做贼心虚。踉跄几步，她轻轻冲屋外搜查的人温言细语。  
“各位爷，您是来找我家妈妈的？还是想进来歇歇脚？”  
“我呸——你这自营的私娼还这么张狂，今儿就是给你一窝端喽。”  
正洙被逼到绝境，反而有了豁出去的架势，她头发散乱，只穿了一层粗布内衬，赤足因为着急连鞋子也没趿好，变得脏兮兮。语气是十足的恳切和风情，“您若想抄，我也巴不得您来。我们这儿的妈妈染了花柳病，满腿是生了梅疮，下地都难。我是一天也不想伺候了，您发发善心把我带走也成啊。”  
话音没落，屋外一阵乱啐，当中有人质疑说明明看到人是往另一个方向去的，有人还在骂着晦气晦气人没抓到染了病就不好了。这么一言一语就又走了。

“谢谢。”

正洙感觉到男人把小刀收回，就先把里屋的油灯点上，全身泄了力气歪在椅座上。一扭脸，看清了来人的模样。还未愣过神，后知后觉一行清泪先淌下了。她分明听见自己喊了一声，金先生。  
金澈的脸在昏黄的灯光下，笼罩了一层佛光，像是打了蜡又像是漆了清漆。快十年的光阴没有在他脸上刻下任何的侮辱性疤痕，以至于上天难道都在帮正洙能认出是客栈那个小心翼翼拉着她的手放她走的先生。  
是他，他是金澈。这些年恶寒的触碰和脏臭的接触，她是怎么熬过来的，靠想象着金澈的脸，想象是他的手，是他的低声与叹息。可活生生的人出现在眼前，正洙却慌了，她能躲吗能逃吗，在随着灯捻子摇曳的圣光面前仿佛无处遁形，她自惭形秽，那些夜以继日的念想成了下流卑鄙的意淫。  
金澈行动不甚利落，细看膝盖处缠着一圈圈已经脏掉的绷带和纱布，看着像是旧疾。只是样子不像正洙常见到的伤势，淤青烫疤划痕。金澈咳了一声，掩盖住自己的腿，玩笑的语气：“子弹碎了膝盖。现在慢慢好转。”  
他与我交代这些做什么？意味着他还认得我？正洙惊讶自己居然会有这么荒谬的想法，自己就是金澈的一次善意的施舍，扔给路边猫一粒米，难道还要一辈子不忘它的毛色。可这排山倒海的欣喜失落与悲痛又是怎么一回事，领家教会她无数的取悦男人的法子，但从来没有教她，面对男人会有心痛的道理。她的胸腔左侧仿佛空出来一条，有什么东西就这样漏了。  
金澈果然产生了一种人们称之为疑惑的表情，只是一瞬，随即挂着礼貌的疏离，“姑娘之前就认得我。”  
正洙不知道该怎么说，只是觉得如果说他和自己有过约定，可如今这步田地却又可笑了些。但耳边一直有个声音在怂恿她鼓励她，你说啊，你若是不说，日后再见就难了。  
“是有一面之缘。金先生可曾去过界首镇？可曾去过天福书寓？”

墙上的日历匆匆就翻回在三三年。金澈还在华中停留的日子。  
“我也认出你啦。”金澈眨了眨他琉璃珠般闪闪发光的眼睛，伸手揉了揉她的碎发，“果然出落成大姑娘了。”

**

一九四六年入冬。  
利特趴在一张连腿儿都不稳的桌子上睡着了。胳膊肘下压着一沓潦草字迹的稿纸。

希美已然和这位小报记者大人混熟，甚至曾开玩笑让利特砸锅卖铁“出毛巾”跟她定情。但彼此都知道，也只是满嘴的胡话混账话。与其说是利特请求她讲讲自己的风花雪月，倒不如说是她缠着利特探索这八大胡同以外的天地。利特对她讲中华大地的局势，也跟她大谈特谈海外奇闻。  
她有时候觉得自己也是志在四方，就像是记下了茶馆说红楼的老人那句话：“探丫头说，‘我但凡是个男人，可以出的去，我早走了，立出一番事业来，到时也自有一番道理……’”  
几天前，希美喝了点小酒微醺，撑着下巴，以一种极为诱惑的姿势问：“但凡是个男人，在这里只会用下半身思考。你倒好，花钱给我上课来了。从实招来，你会怎么愿意跟我讲这些？”  
利特不胜酒力，已经开始大舌头了，他一副文人样子安安静静抱着酒瓶，摄入酒精也只是上脸变得像蒸熟的虾。“为什么不能跟你讲？你听不懂中国话？那我下次用洋文跟你讲好了。”  
“不是说这个，你个呆子。”希美咯咯咯笑，她一只手戳着自己的胸部，那地方变成一个凹陷的软软的坑，“他们拿我是这个，懂？你怎么就不在意呢。你怎么能不在意呢。你这样的，简直想直接把你掳上床，干脆我自作主张第一次白送给你得啦。哪怕被老妈妈打呢。”  
都醉了，记不得后面都说了些什么，有印象的只是老鸨强行让佣人们把利特这个穷鬼架出去，领着希美上楼了。

希美悄悄靠近熟睡的利特，却被他写的东西吸引了目光，所以轻轻抽出来这些分明是有重量的东西。她自幼识得几个大字，草草翻阅过，满目的都是“民主”、“人民”。越看心越发慌，于是希美干脆省略过之前的种种翻到最后，落款的署名却是“心空”。  
希美匆忙摇醒利特，手捏着那一摞草稿，颤抖着：“这是你写的东西？”  
利特没有带眼镜，睡眼惺忪，还不知道是什么情况，只当是玩笑：“不是啊。怎么了。”  
“你最好说实话，我这辈子别的不会，一眼就能看穿别人的心眼到是真的。”只见希美把那稿移动到屋里取暖的火炉边上，“你是不是‘心空’。”  
沉默。  
利特用常年如一日的西服袖边，擦拭着刚刚哈了口气的眼镜，支在耳朵上。  
“我是。”

心空是谁。  
是天津《大公报》的一名专题特派员，以针砭时事兴利除弊，辞藻辛辣一针见血，引得无数爱国志士拍手叫绝，也让那些反动势力恨不得除之而后快。北平现处于一种表面平静，但实则暗潮汹涌的情况。各方势力相互交织制衡，南京国民政府控制着大型城市的命脉，连接各村落形成星火燎原之势的共产主义者也在静待时机，残留着的还有虎视眈眈的帝国主义势力在暗处潜伏。  
这个笔名为心空的新闻制造者潜移默化搅动着鼎立僵化的局势。心空的发言极具煽动力，他的话就是读者受众的风向标。《大公报》面向的是津京要地，读者有谁，绝非尔尔。暗杀心空，是必然。这是一场神经战，但那些反和平的反动势力，不占理，总要用暴力去扼制咽喉。  
“你担心我？”利特上前一步，安抚性地握着希美的手，“我没事，我——”  
“你放屁。”希美歇斯底里，“前些日子，那些男人明明还说死了人，名字我都一清二楚，叫什么闻一多、李公朴的，你少唬我！”  
利特有些恼：“友山兄是战士，他是为了民主为了——”

“可我不想你为那劳什子去死。”

“我不会死。我来就是想说，我这几天就回天津去。”利特变得格外冷静，“我本以为，你懂我。你知道吗，我教于你的那首《七子之歌》，是友山写的。”  
“你悄悄哼起来的时候，眼睛是有光的。我以为你懂。”  
“你总是问我为什么愿意和你讲这些。我只是觉得，民主不是所谓男人的玩意儿，任何东西都不该是局限在性别困局里。你不应被旧时代的阴差阳错区别对待，你也不能被时局动荡而烙下一辈子的烙印，许多人的胆识与见闻压根儿就比不上你。希美，我以为你早就懂这点。你内心，早是自由的了。”  
“而我在做的事，成功之后，会让你彻底自由。”

但在那年盛暑，希美自遇见他起，就已经周游了列国。一方小小的地图，她怔怔看着，不厌意大利在地中海濯足，多龙的北欧吞噬丹麦，望不烦象牙海岸尼罗河口，江湖满地加拿大，岛屿满海的澳洲。她听利特说，坐着火车，盘旋而上落矶山，她幻想和利特在一列火车上相遇，向芝加哥，向纽约，一路阅览雪峰。去异国，去他乡。永远离开。

**

一九四九年初。  
正洙依旧住在王广福斜街，老鸨前年病死了，但她还是做着私娼的生意，没有逃。因为福至心灵慢慢儿琢磨透了金澈先生在做着什么工作的时候，她逐渐形成了一个疯狂的想法。  
尽管一开始金澈不承认，也不希望把无关的正洙牵扯进来。可架不住她死缠烂打软硬不吃的态度。这里俨然成为了北平地下党接头的地方。

金澈走进来，先行抱住了正洙，心猿意马随着她往屋里带。正洙一边享受着这哪怕是虚假的短暂幻灭的幸福时刻，一边不忘在金澈的耳畔言语几声消息藏匿的地方。果然，下一秒，金先生就恢复正常样子，迈步到梳妆匣子下面的暗箱，抽出一封密电。看罢，随手烧净。  
正洙贪得无厌盯着金澈的脸，不舍得漏掉一丝一毫的表情。看得出来，金澈今天心情不错，一扫几天复杂的阴霾愁绪。  
“金先生很高兴。”正洙被带动着嘴角含笑，她知道自己会显现出一个梨涡，很多人都告诉过她，这个梨涡非常吸引人。她有意无意就会对金澈微笑。  
“是啊，正洙。”金澈倒也不掩饰，像平常一样，揉了揉她的头，“这个好消息还得多谢你，冒着这么大风险。”  
“我能冒昧问是什么好消息吗？”  
“没什么，北平要变天了。是要变好天气的。”

第二天，正洙见到了这个给金澈带来莫大欣慰的女人。金澈一口一个傅冬先生叫的亲切。正洙一贯是要避嫌的，只是那一日，冒冒失失闯进来。可真的冲进去，却又不敢抬头看他们，只道，“先生喝茶。”  
“谢谢。”叫傅冬的女人接过了茶盏，“金澈说你是他妹妹。你很勇敢。”  
鬼使神差的，正洙抬了头，直直望向傅冬的眼睛，笑得有些不好意思。但是女人之间，什么就都了然了。

**

希美消失了。没人知道希美到底去了哪里。有人传她死了有人说她又回到了东北。当然究竟去向何处，也无人真正在意。只有正洙心里多半猜到，因为希美在失踪前一直念叨着天津天津。一同消失的还有大公报上的心空。就像这个笔名一样，编辑一栏空空如也。

希美曾经请教过利特一个问题，问他给她念过的那首匈牙利短诗究竟是什么意思。  
“生命诚可贵，爱情价更高，若为自由故，两者皆可抛。”  
现在利特才告诉她答案。“你是生命，你是爱情，你更是自由。”

一月二十二日，北平傅作义所部二十五万守军按协议陆续撤出市区，接受解放军改编。三十一日解放军和平入城。  
那一天，正洙才真真正正被金希澈牵起了手，去了胡同以外的世界。当时她抓不住的阳光，现在换成了握在掌心的手，金澈的手。她被他拥着，在人山人海中去看和金澈一样身份的人。百年千年的潮涨潮落，人与人的争雄，节奏铿然起自每一个人，每一个人都是一件过去的遗物。  
云还是风，太阳和霓虹，都从她架空的胸肋间飞逝，留下她，留下他，革命所带来的是一座形而上的温室，任她自求自救自拯或自卫。  
“他们怎么都不会想到，能排着队进北平，有人群中你的功劳。”金澈趴在正洙的耳后，对她说。新剪的短发梢翘着，让金澈的鼻子痒痒的。  
“什么？”正洙只顾着新奇，人声鼎沸，她没听清楚。  
没什么。金澈想。然后他在欢呼的人群中，和这个叫正洙的女孩，光明正大地接了一个长长的胜利的吻。

**

当坊间最独特和最自由的女儿有了爱她们的人，京城就该有一场春雨。  
北平顺利入春。

END


End file.
